Las internas del G8
by Kira92
Summary: Desde Gilbert, pasando por Feliciano, sin olvidar a Kiku, tampoco Ivan, ni Arthur, menos Francis y hasta Alfred. Ninguno se atreve a dar un paso al frente, y a Matthew la vida se le va esperando. G8xCanadá.
1. Alemania del Este

**Las internas del G8**

_mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Prusia – Alemania del Este: Cosas lindas**

Las agujas del reloj dieron otra vuelta y otro minuto perdido.

¿Cuál era el punto de venir a estas reuniones?

No era que él hiciera nada productivo.

Era _imposible_ hacer algo productivo con Ludwig haciéndose cargo de **todo.**

La verdad era que sólo asistía porque su hermano insistía en que empezara a tomar más participación en los temas que ocupaban a su país. El de _ambos._

Hasta donde él sabía, no había nada que pudiera aportar. Pero si Ludwig así lo quería (más bien ordenaba), no se lo negaría a su hermano menor.

Así que ahí estaba. Esperando a que el resto llegara para comenzar con la reunión del G8. Dio un golpecito con su lápiz en la mesa. Ni si quiera sabía que cosas se hacían en estas reuniones, aunque no le preocupaba porque seguro Ludwig podría manejarlo. Ludwig siempre lo manejaba todo, mientras él se dedicaba a ser absolutamente genial.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró a mirar en medio de un bostezo. Oh, perfecto, ya estaban todos, podrían comenzar.

-Sentimos la tardanza, tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en el tráfico-informó Arthur.

-No hay problema, creería que ya estamos todos, ¿no?-dijo Ludwig

-Oh, sí-respondió Kiku, Prusia pudo ver como contaba una vez más disimuladamente.

Del lado frente a él en la mesa redonda se sentaron los recién llegados, Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos y Canadá.

.

…¿Canadá?

¿Era parte del G8?

Oh, cierto, sí lo era. Ludwig tuvo algunos problemas para recordarlo cuando le nombró los miembros pero al final logró hacerlo, con nombre y apellido por si él tampoco se acordaba quién era.

Oh, sí que sabía quién era.

Jamás se olvidaba de él.

Ok, si Matthew estaba aquí quizás esto no fuera tan aburrido. Siempre tuvo una pequeña _preferencia_ por el canadiense. Alguna vez incluso, en una noche de alcohol, intentó llegar a algo…

_Scheiße__,_ recuerdo doloroso.

Matthew fue muy amable rechazándolo, demasiado para su propio bien.

Sin embargo, amable o no, fue un rechazo. Un error.

Y él era demasiado _genial_ para permitirse errores.

Oh, cierto, desde ese entonces había decidido ignorarlo. Porque tenía miedo de que si se acercaba demasiado, en algún momento bajaría la guardia y lo intentaría de nuevo. Y sería rechazado de nuevo. Lo que sería otro error.

Aunque ignorarlo no significaba no poder mirarlo (bueno, técnicamente sí, pero no importaba porque él era genial)

Mirarlo y mirarlo hasta que esa aburrida reunión terminara.

Escuchó como Ludwig daba la orden de tomar un receso para almorzar.

¿Ya era mediodía?

Oh, como pasa el tiempo cuando se miran cosas lindas.

_-¿¡Pastaa!_-preguntó Feliciano con emoción

-Sí, Italia, puedes traer la pasta-permitió Alemania.

-Oh, ¿hoy nos invitarás pastas caseras? Suena delicioso-musitó Matthew, su voz siempre más baja de lo normal.

_-¡Sì!_ Esta es nuestra última reunión antes del receso de fin de año, por lo que, como el anfitrión, pensé en hacer algo para celebrar.

-_C´est magnifique!_ ¿Quieres ayuda para servir?-ofreció el canadiense

Prusia estaba listo para desarmarse en suspiros.

-Oh, no, son mis invitados, yo puedo.-respondió Feliciano levantándose

-Insisto, no me cuesta nada-continuó Matthew levantándose con él

Los dos se fueron a la cocina hablando sobre el plato en cuestión.

En un costado pudo ver como Francis, a diferencia de él, no retenía sus suspiros viendo al dúo. Él solo sonrió de costado, deseando podes estar a solas con el francés para poder reírsele en la cara.

Francis tenía tantas bajas chances como él.

Era obvio, por la escena de recién, que Matthew tenía una inclinación por el italiano.

Oh, _Gott, _¿por qué de pronto tenía ganas de salir corriendo?

Odiaba esos momentos en que no se sentía para nada genial.

* * *

_Scheiße: _mierda

_C´est magnifique!_: Es magnífico!


	2. Italia

**Las internas del G8**

_mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Italia: Eficiencia**

Feliciano tomó el colador mientras Matthew sacaba nueve platos.

-Oh, ¿la salsa también es casera?-preguntó el rubio mientras se asomaba sobre las hornallas para curiosear

-_Certo!_ Es salsa Marinara, la favorita de Lovino. Es una lástima que no esté aquí, pero bueno.

-¿Marinara? Francis siempre la hace cuando voy a visitarlo, pero él suele usarla con pollo, no sabía que también era buena para la pasta.

-¡Oh, el uso en carnes es algo secundario, esta pasta es perfecta para resaltar el sabor suave de la pasta!

Matthew sonrió ante la emoción del italiano.

-¿Dónde están los vasos?-preguntó mirando a las diferente puertitas de madera.

-No, nada de vasos, usaremos copas.

-¿Copas?

Vio como el italiano se ponía de puntillas intentando alcanzar algo por arriba de la alacena.

-Sí, el vino se toma en copa, _Matteo_. Eso si es que logró alcanzarlo…

Una mano apareció por sobre él y se llevó la botella que intentaba alcanzar. Se giró sorprendido para encontrarse con los ojos violetas de Matthew más cerca de lo que esperaba. El rubio miró hacia un costado ofreciéndole la botella.

Feliciano se tomó un segundo para mirarlo antes de agarrarla.

_Oddio_. Nunca lo había notado, pero Matthew tenía facciones muy…femeninas.

Observó su sonrojo, sus pestañas, su cabello…sentía que sus instintos italianos lo llamaban.

Y el hecho de haberlo rozado con su pequeño rulo al girar no ayudaba tampoco. Es era una zona por demás _sensible_.

-Copas, eh, entonces sacaré nueve-musitó Matthew por lo bajo separándose.

¿Debería hacerle caso a esa vocecita que lo llamaba?

Podría al menos intentar, no había nada por perder.

A decir verdad, Matthew parecía presa fácil, podría actuar con la mayor discreción hasta averiguar cuales era sus probabilidades.

Además, Matthew era amable, dulce, hospitalario, tranquilo, pacífico. Inofensivo.

Podría apreciar tener un poco de su compañía, quizás ser amigos luego.

Solo iba a jugar un poco, _vero?_

No era que realmente tuviera algo con él. No era que sintió algo moverse cuando Matthew se ofreció a ayudarlo, ni cuando se interesó en su cocina. Ni cuando le mencionó que visitaba a Francis al parecer frecuentemente. Ni cuando lo tuvo a menos de 10 centímetros.

_¡Oddio!_ ¿Podría estar cayendo por cosas tan simples?

Bueno…la verdad es que últimamente lo había estado observando más de lo normal. Al menos, desde que se estaba volviendo más _notable_ internacionalmente, y ahora ya empezaban a _verlo._

_Bene_, como dijo antes, valía la pena intentarlo. Así que dio un paso al frente mientras pensaba cuál de todas sus estrategias sacaría a flote.

Observó divertido como Matthew miraba un pequeño insecto que revoloteaba a su alrededor. El canadiense frunció el seño y sin aviso lo aplastó con su mano derecha sin compasión alguna.

Feliciano se detuvo en seco.

_¡Oddio, Oddio! _¡No! ¡Qué estaba haciendo!

¡Il Canada! ¡Este era Canadá!

Se mostraba como un pacificador, ¡pero él sabía que no era así!

Oh, no, él había estado ahí en la invasión de Sicilia de 1943, vio desde la primera fila como el dulce muchacho no era tan dulce con uniforme de guerra. También estuvo ahí cuando Ludwig despertó después de la caída de Alemania, y lo primero que dijo fue que nunca, nunca se dejara fiar de la cara de niño bueno de un canadiense, del terror que les tenía a sus tropas. Después de todo, Canadá logró llegar hasta Bélgica en la batalla del Día D, incluso tomó parte de Alemania del norte. Ya desde la primer Guerra Mundial, después de la batalla de la cresta de Vimy, el alemán empezó a desconfiar. No fue una gran pérdida para Alemania, pero tiempo después, recordando ese episodio, Ludwig alguna vez sospechó que él también fuera alguno psicótico escondido tras una máscara de niño indefenso.

Por supuesto que pronto descartó la idea, porque Matthew no era psicótico, era eficiente. Muy, muy diferente a él.

-_Hetalia,_ ¿está todo listo? ¿Necesitan más ayuda?-preguntó Japón asomándose por la puerta

Feliciano dio un pequeño salto.

-¿Co…cómo me llamaste…Japón?-musitó el de cabello marrón, sus manos temblaban tanto que los otros dos temieron que dejara caer la botella de vino.

-Am, siento la formalidad, estoy aún algo metido en el encuentro. Entonces, eh, _Feliciano-kun¸ ¿_necesitan ayuda?

El italiano respiró profundo para calmarse. Italia, lo había llamado Italia, solo había sido un truco de su mente.

Nadie lo estaba llamando inútil. Todos creían en él. No había razón para llorar.

-Todo está bien aquí, Japón, pronto llevaremos las cosas-dijo Matthew con una sonrisa educada

-Oh, puedo ayudarlos con eso. ¿Estos son los platos que usaremos? Los llevaré a la mesa.

-De acuerdo, yo llevaré las copas, tú te encargas de las pastas y la salsa, ¿no, _Feliciano_?

Feliciano asintió con la cabeza aún con ojos llorosos y se giró de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasta, pasta, deliciosa pasta!-canturreó tomando el colador de nuevo y dejando la botella de vidrio bien lejos de sus manos temblorosas

Sintió la puerta cerrarse y supo que los otros dos habían salido de la habitación. Tomó esos momentos para quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas de los ojos.

Ya no quería intentar nada con Canadá. No tenía ni la menor chance con alguien tan _eficiente_. No. En vez de ser él quien lo eclipse con sus formas y trucos, sería Matthew quien lo atrapara con su genuinidad y su tranquilidad. Hasta era peligroso en cierto punto.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y pronto escuchó las risas de los otros dos inundando la habitación. Ambas eran suaves y de alguna forma parecían complementarse.

Quizás Matthew estaría mejor con alguien como Japón. En el momento en que se giró para entregarles las servilletas y otro par de copas lo notó. Había una pequeña chispa en los ojos de Matthew cuando veía a Kiku acomodar los cubiertos desperdigados por la mesada.

* * *

_Certo: _Cierto

_Oddio_: Oh, Dios.


	3. Japón

**Las internas del G8**

_mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Japón: Inocencia**

Kiku se enfocó en acomodar los utensilios que Feliciano había utilizado para evitar mirar a Matthew a los ojos. Era la quinta vez en el día que lo había confundido con su hermano, y temía volver hacerlo. En todas y cada una de las veces Matthew le restó importancia al asunto con una pequeña sonrisa, e incluso la última, mientras regresaban a la cocina, se había reído diciendo _"al menos esta vez ha sido solo por costumbre y no porque realmente creías que fuera él. ¡Hey, eso es un gran avance!"_

Pero estaba seguro que ser confundido con su hermano todo el tiempo no le provocaba ninguna risa en realidad

-Ame-…-Canadá. ¿Podrías pasarme la chuchara grande?

Oh, sexta vez. Y Matthew lo había notado, estaba seguro. Todo culpa de su mala memoria, los años no vienen solos.

Tomó la cuchara de las manos del canadiense aún sin mirarlo y consideró su tarea terminada.

-Feliciano, ¿está la salsa lista?

El italiano asintió mientras seguía cantando por lo bajo

-La llevaré a la mesa entonces

Le costó un poco tomar el recipiente, Feliciano amaba hacer salsa y siempre se aseguraba que hubiera en grandes cantidades. Pesaba más de lo que había esperado. Mucho más a decir verdad. Y el vapor había provocado que los bordes estuvieran mojados. Inevitablemente, la olla empezó a deslizarse por sus dedos hasta que perdió total agarre de ella. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego puro silencio.

Kiku abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. A sus pies, el recipiente ahora tenía menos de la mitad del contenido y todo a su alrededor estaba manchado de rojo, incluidos sus zapatos y el borde de su pantalón.

-La..la…sal…sa… ¡_Gomen nasai_!-dijo al final cerrando los ojos y dando una profunda reverencia hacia Feliciano.

El italiano siguió mirando al piso con el colador aún en manos. Matthew, por su parte, alternó entre mirar el piso, al italiano y al japonés.

-Oh…-musitó Feliciano aún sumido en su trance

-Ah, _gomen nasai,_ Feliciano, sé que has estado trabajo mucho y yo, ah, quizás…

A quien quería engañar. Estaba entrando en pánico y la nula respuesta por parte del muchacho lo estaba poniendo aún peor.

-Está bien-sonó la suave y tranquila voz del canadiense presente-está bien, no todo se ha echado a perder, Japón, aún queda un poco, ¿no? Y quizás podríamos preparar más, o quizás podríamos hacer otra salsa para complementar, ¿Qué tal una salsa blanca, eh? Es fácil y rápida, y le agregaría un poco de variedad a la comida.

Kiku levantó la vista del charco rojo que le recordaba su pecado para pasar a observar profundas y amigables orbes violetas.

¿Canadá estaba haciéndolo sentir mejor? ¿A él, que no había hecho más que confundirlo con su hermano una y otra vez, y no a Feliciano, cuyo trabajo había sido desperdiciado por su torpeza?

_-¡Non c'e problema!_-canturreó Feliciano aturdiéndolo más-Estaba pensando en una salsa Carusso, ¡pero me gusta tu idea, _Matteo_! Incluso creo que tengo un poco de nuez moscada para una perfecta salsa.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de arreglar el piso entonces, y Kiku tú deberías ir a limpiarte antes de que la salsa deje una mancha que no se pueda quitar.

De nuevo estaba sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien. Y no era así. Todo estaba mal, muy mal, los demás deberían esperar más tiempo, Feliciano debería trabajar más y Matthew debería limpiar un desastre que no provocó, todo por su culpa. Nada estaba bien.

Pero de alguna forma, tampoco estaba tan mal. Lo habían solucionado, y él se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, dándoles aún más problemas con su inactividad.

-_Hai-_musitó caminando hacia al baño de inmediato.

Podía ver como el rubio seguía sonriendo mientras buscaba los elementos de limpieza. Sintió algo cálido en su interior al pensar en él mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el baño. Matthew parecía ser una persona muy agradable, alguien en quien confiar. Sabía de lo leal que era, recordaba como durante la segunda guerra mundial había intentado proteger a Hong Kong de él mismo. Al final él ganó y el canadiense debió soportar los reproches de Arthur por su imprudencia, pero nadie podía negar que no lo intentó.

Dolía un poco pensar en la guerra y en cómo se enfrentó a su familia, pero al menos había pequeñas cosas que rescatar, cómo este pequeño detalle del muchacho. De alguna forma, le gustaba ese aire fresco que las naciones jóvenes aún tenían. Si bien habían pasado guerras, había tantas cosas que no habían vivido, sus vidas era tan cortas comparadas con las de otros como él. Y Matthew, específicamente, aún se mostraba como _inocente. _

Quizás…solo quizás, le gustaría tener un _pequeño acercamiento_ con el canadiense. Había cierto aire de tranquilidad a su alrededor del que le gustaría disfrutar más.

Y quizás, quien sabe, Matthew también lo encontraría a él interesante. Sabía que había una gran cantidad de inmigrantes asiáticos en Canadá, tal vez podrían llevarse bastante bien.

Una vez que terminó, volvió a la cocina donde Feliciano le entregó una jarra con agua fresca para que llevara al comedor donde los demás esperaban. Allí se encontró con Matthew dejando la botella de vino en medio de la mesa. Sonrisa aún presente y sus gestos eran suaves y fluidos, tal como hubiera esperado.

Alfred rió en una punta de la mesa observando a Kumanjirou pararse en dos patas para tomar el pedazo de pan en sus manos, Ludwig dio un suspiro de exasperación en la otra mientras Gilbert jugaba con una pequeña ave amarilla y Francis molestaba a Arthur ganándose unos cuantos golpes, Iván simplemente observaba con sus ojos extraños de siempre. De repente la presencia de los demás lo abrumó.

Sentía como si recién hubiera despertado, como si el estrés provocado por el pequeño accidente lo hubiera dejado medio atontado y recién ahora se daba cuenta de su incoherencia. Por todos los Kamis, ¿Realmente había considerado tener _algo_ con Matthew Williams, representante de Canadá, Gemelo de Alfred, hijo de Arthur y Francis, país más nórdico de América?

Discretamente, movió la cabeza de lado a lado como quitándose una mala idea de la mente. Aun así, cuando Matthew se giró a mirarlo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al ver que ya estaba limpio y de vuelta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Oh, ¿Vino, pequeño Matvey? ¿No habrá, quizás, un poco de Vodka?-preguntó la voz acentuada de Rusia, desde la punta de la mesa Alfred le dedicó malos ojos la forma en que apodó a su hermano.

Había un extraño brillo en la mirada de Iván mientras sonreía que hizo que todo el mundo se callara de golpe observando la escena.

-Lo siento, Iván, solo vino italiano, pero quizás tengas suficiente en esa botellita que siempre llevas a todos lados-respondió Matthew acomodando unas copas aún sonriente.

La tensión pareció perderse cuando el hombre sonrió más genuinamente ante la idea y buscó entre sus ropas por el objeto, cada uno volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Todos menos Kiku que aún no salía de la sorpresa. Hubiera esperado que Matthew empezara a balbucear y temblar como siempre, sin embargo se había mostrado tan apacible como cuando intentó hacerlo sentir mejor en la cocina.

Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta del porque.

Sería, seguramente, que Matthew e Iván tenían algo más que solo relaciones diplomáticas entre ellos.

* * *

_Gomen nasai:_ Lo siento tanto


	4. Rusia

**Las internas del G8**

_mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Rusia: Fachada**

Vació un poco del liquido transparente en su copa ignorando completamente el _"¿Realmente vas a tomar eso con la comida?"_ de Alfred y dio un sorbo mientras escuchaba a Matthew tener una pequeña conversación con Francis. El canadiense volvió a marchar a la cocina y el francés lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa tan embelesada que si le preguntaban porque estaba tan contento seguro respondería _por haber creado algo tan bello. _

_-_Oh, _Mathieu_-lo llamó antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta

-¿_Oui_?-respondió

-Te ves muy bien hoy, como siempre.-comentó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ah…_merci_…-murmuró Matthew mirando hacia un costado sonrojado antes de huir con Feliciano.

-Ah~, siempre tan adorablemente tímido-suspiró Francis

Rusia sonrió un poco con el mentón apoyado en su mano derecha. Tímido, como un niño indefenso, como un pequeño e inofensivo gatito. Sí, claro.

Falso. Tan falso como que la luna es de queso.

Eso era solo su fachada, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, cuando el instinto llamaba, el chico se volvía una fiera. Como en la guerra, como en el hockey, como cuando él se pone peligroso.

Siempre le encantaba empujar hasta llegar a los extremos. ¿Cuánto se necesitaría para quebrar a Matthew? Le gustaría averiguarlo. Sería tremendamente interesante, sabía que el chico no le temía, la cantidad de veces que se enfrentaron en el hielo le habían enseñado mucho el uno del otro. Matthew era alguien complicado, variando de un punto al otro constantemente, mostrándose al borde de las lágrimas por las cosas más simples un día (como desperdiciar unos posibles perfectos panqueques por dejarlos más tiempo en el fuego de lo debido) y siendo capaz de reducir a su hermano en una profunda depresión al otro.

Incluso el pequeño intercambio que tuvieron unos segundos atrás podría haber tenido diferentes reacciones según el ambiente. Quizás si eso lo hubiera preguntado ayer, Matthew hubiera titubeado algo sin sentido y hubiera escapado ante la menor oportunidad (que sería seguramente provocada por Alfred saltando a defenderlo porque era el héroe y él no era más que un bravucón que intentaba abusarse de su dulce e inocente hermano), o quizás se hubiera ofrecido a ir a comprarle un poco de vodka, o quizás lo hubiera ignorado sin más ofreciéndole una sonrisa educada. Era impredecible, y era tan débil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y los tres ocupantes de la cocina aparecieron sonrientes cada uno cargando con pesados contenedores. Matthew traía la salsa marinara, Kiku la salsa blanca y Feliciano su adorada pasta. El canadiense pasó tan cerca de él cuando se dirigía a dejar a la salsa en la mesa que solo hubiera tenido que estirar un poco el pie para hacerlo tropezar y lanzar todo el líquido sobre los demás. No lo hizo porque tenía mucha hambre y la salsa se veía deliciosa, pero de haberlo hecho, ¿cómo hubiera reaccionado? ¿Habría llorado, habría gritado, se habría enfadado?

Le gustaba pensar que hubiera llorado. Seguramente se vería adorable con pequeñas lágrimas resbalándole por sus mejillas, sus lindos ojos llenos de tristeza, sus suaves labios moviéndose inútilmente para formular una disculpa que no podía salir de su garganta por los gimoteos del llanto.

_Mmm_, de repente se había antojado de un patético y tierno canadiense lloroso. Refregándose los ojos inútilmente como si eso fuera a detener sus lágrimas. Con sus ropas un poco desordenadas. Llorando y llorando. En su habitación. Encerrado. Suplicando. Rogando.

-Мне хочется есть-murmuró con los ojos peligrosos aún clavados en su añorada victima

-Sólo idiomas internaciones, _please-_le respondió Alfred irritado por el uso de ruso. Odiaba el ruso. Y todo lo que viniera de Rusia.

Iván le respondió con una sonrisa aniñada.

-¡No, no, no!-dijo Francis en un costado

-¡Hey!-gritó Arthur cuando el francés le quitó la botella del vino que estaba a punto de descorchar-¿cuál es tu problema?

-Lo estás haciendo mal, así echarás a perder un perfecto vino-explicó retomando la tarea que el británico había empezado.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que había una técnica secreta para abrir un vino. La próxima vez llamaré a un profesional antes de-…-

-¿Escuchas?-lo interrumpió el otro

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las risas de Feliciano cuando Ludwig y Gilbert lo felicitaron por la comida. Francis levantó el sacacorchos con el corcho por un lado y la botella ya abierta por el otro con mirada triunfante.

-Exacto-dijo Francis cuando Arthur levantó una ceja-nada. No debe hacerse ningún ruido cuando se quita el corcho, el aire exterior debe entrar poco a poco en la botella para que el gusto no se arruine.

-Oh, _like hell, _solo eres un exagerado-musitó el británico hipócritamente, porque él _sabía_ de ese detalle, pero nunca lograba hacerlo. Y detestaba que el francés sí pudiera.

-Ah, _mon ami_, eres tan desprolijo.

Arthur se giró a mirarlo de inmediato y la discusión empezó. Del otro lado de la mesa, Matthew les dedicó una pequeña mirada y luego suspiró. Rusia lo observó mientras el rubio volvía a su tarea de ayudar a servir los platos al tiempo que se decía a si mismo que debería conformarse con eso. Un suspiro de resignación. Simplemente eso.

Porque no había _forma_ que su molesta familia le dejara si quiera intentar acercarse a Matthew. Francis, Arthur y Alfred estaban listos para saltar sobre él si siquiera intentaba hablarle más de lo necesario. Claro que no les tenía miedo, pero crear problemas con ellos en esos tiempos no era lo mejor.

Su jefe no estaría nada contento si se enemistaba (aún más) con tres estados nuclearmente armados.

нет, no sería una buena decisión, para nada políticamente aconsejable.

Por más que sus bajos instintos lo tentaran, se tenía que pensar en frío si se quería sobrevivir en este mundo (que estaba tan, pero tan nuclearmente armado).

Por lo que, no Matthew, no peligro nuclear.

Aunque…si Matthew lo _quisiera_, su familia no podría oponerse, porque no se atreverían a negarle algo a su pequeño consentido (sobre todo después de que le niegan la mera existencia _tantas veces_)

Él también podía jugar al niño bueno por un tiempo, hasta que el canadiense cayera en su trampa (cama) tal como lo habían hecho alguna vez los estados bálticos, y tantos otros.

Sí, claro, otra vez soñando despierto.

Matthew jamás caería por él.

Era obvio, visible a miles de años luz, que Matthew tenía un traumado y enfermizo enamoramiento por el hombre que lo crió (al menos, cuando no estaba demasiado ocupado llenando los deseos de su hermano, ignorándolo completamente y creando en él una necesidad de buscar su atención que hoy en día se había transformado en una incesante obsesión)

Matthew se desvivía por ser el niño bueno de su _daddy. _

_-Papa,_ por favor, ya déjalo en paz, cada uno tiene sus costumbres, ¿oui? Ahora por favor dejen de pelear para que podamos tener un lindo almuerzo. Feliciano ha trabajado mucho y la comida esta deliciosa, disfrutémosla todos juntos, ¿eh?-musitó suavemente mientras colocaba un plato rebosante de pasta enfrente de sus dos figuras paternas.

Matthew solo tenía ojos para Arthur.

* * *

_merci: _gracias

Мне хочется есть: Tengo hambre

_like hell: _al diablo

_Mon ami: _mi amigo

нет: No

* * *

Bueno, ya saben, estoy obsesionada con Mattie~

Rusia fue mi favorito para escribir, pero seguro que cuando me siente a escribir los que restán van a ser mucho más divertido porque se vienen mis OTP.

**Habrá más!**

**Asi que...demasiado _ficticio _o es salvable? :)**


	5. Inglaterra

**Las internas del G8**

_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Inglaterra: Calma**

Todos se sentaron en la mesa para por fin disfrutar de la deliciosa comida. Aunque no se lo podía describir como una comida _tranquila._ Eran muchos, todos gritaban, en especial Alfred y Gilbert que parecían competir por quién llamaba más la atención (y en consecuencia, por quien era más insufrible)

Pero a través del campo de batalla en que se había convertido la mesa, pudo ver un _punto de calma, _justo donde estaba sentado Matthew. Era algo que solía hacer cuando las cosas se volvían tan caóticas que su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, buscaba algo tranquilo, e intentaba mimetizarse con él, tomar su ambiente pacífico y hundirse en él hasta que el desastre a su alrededor ya no pareciera tan imposible de arreglar. Matthew siempre fue su _punto de calma_ de una forma u otra. Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Matthew era un niño y él un imperio a cargo de muchas colonias, solía recurrir a él cuando la casa se ponía imposible de habitar sin asesinar a alguien.

Cuando su mundo de daba vuelta, Matthew estaba ahí, sentado en un rincón tranquilo, jugando con su oso u observando a alguno de las demás colonias hacer alguna proeza. Porque Matthew siempre era el que observaba, por eso los demás niños acudían a él, porque siempre les daba una sonrisa y los adulaba elegantemente si era Estados Unidos o Australia, o los felicitaba y ayudaba si era alguno de los menores. Era como el hermano del medio de entre muchos, muchos hermanos.

Para Matthew, una proeza era hacer feliz a alguien más.

Por eso el también recurría a él cuando quería un poco de paz. Ya sea solo por unos segundos, era suficiente para enfrentar los problemas del día a día.

Sin ser extremistas, en los pequeños momentos cotidianos, los más humanos, como cuando Seychelles no aparecía en toda la noche por haberse escapado con Camerún, o cuando Alfred llegaba sangrando de arriba abajo por haberse peleado con un cocodrilo (luego de apostar con Australia) o cuando Nueva Zelanda se intoxicaba por comer pasto y tierra; Matthew estaba ahí, mirándolo desde la puerta.

Y, siendo extremistas, cuando Alfred llegó a la adolescencia y gritó revolución, Matthew también estuvo con él, lucho con él, demostrando que también era capaz de hacer otro tipo de proezas.

Y cuando el mundo entero se puso cabeza abajo, Matthew estuvo ahí. Ambas veces.

Y cuando Matthew también pidió libertad, no pudo negársela.

Aún después de tantos siglos y tantos momentos, Matthew seguía siendo uno de sus puntos de calma.

Sonrió cómo cuando solía mirar sus colonias jugar en el patio y el ruido a su alrededor ya no era tan molesto, porque en su interior había calma, ahora sí podía dedicarse a disfrutar la deliciosa comida.

Cuando levantó la mirada, sin embargo, el espacio frente a él estaba vacío. Miró a un lado, al otro, detrás de él, nada.

-¿Se te perdió algo, _L'Angleterre_? Sí es tu encanto, nunca lo tuviste.

-_Shut up, frog_. Nadie requirió tu comentario.

-Tan carismático como siempre.

Oh, todo su buen humor desperdiciado en un parpadear. Dio un bufido y dejó caer su tenedor. Ya ni hambre tenía, había algo acumulándose en su estómago que le había cerrado el apetito.

Algo que si bien sabía muy bien como ignorar, hacerlo solo aumentaba el sentimiento.

Culpa, eso era lo que burbujeaba en su interior. Culpa que siempre tuvo y que cada vez que se propuso hacer algo al respecto, por un motivo u otro se olvidaba.

Era como que todo lo relacionado con Canadá tenía una tendencia a ser olvidado. Odiaba sentirse que era una más del montón que sólo se acordaba de él cuando lo necesitaba. Porque él no era _uno más_, ¡era su _padre_!

Pero se comportaba exactamente igual que el resto.

-Muy bien, aquellos que no cocinaron ni acomodaron la mesa se encargarán de limpiar así podemos retomar el trabajo

-¿Y tú que harás, Alemania?-preguntó Alfred

Ludwig dio un suspiró y miró de reojo al sillón donde Feliciano dormía muy, pero muy profundamente. Él tenía su propio castigo personal.

Arthur le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Alfred mientras empezaba a juntar los platos, mirada que claramente decía "encárgate de lo tuyo. Ahora."

-¿Dónde está Mathieu?-preguntó Francis de la nada

Por un microsegundo, las manos de Arthur temblaron unos milímetros. Oh, lo había hecho de nuevo.

-Debe haber salido, su oso estaba bastante molesto hace un rato- comentó Alfred juntando fuerzas para levantarse.

Inglaterra se le quedó mirando unos segundos sorprendido. No sólo Francis, ¿pero Alfred también?

Algo nuevo remplazó la culpa. Un sentimiento más _competitivo. _Porque él era el padre de Matthew, él tenía que saber donde estaba.

Alfred no le molestaba porque era su gemelo y todo eso ¡Pero Francis no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer allí!

-Iré a buscarlo-ofreció el galo

El acento en su voz solo hacía que Inglaterra se irritará más y más.

-No, yo iré-respondió rápido y agresivo pero sin perder la compostura

-¿Ah? ¿Y por qué tú?

-Por qué estoy más cerca de la puerta

Excusa tonta, pero valida.

-Jamás lo encontrarás

-_Excuse me_?

-Seguramente lo tendrás enfrente de ti y ni lo verás.

Un golpe bajo que reactivó su culpa. No perdió tiempo en responderle, se fue sin dignarle ni una mirada.

No le costó encontrarlo. Estaba tan enfadado, que no podía fallar en ver su punto de calma. Lo que era otro punto a favor de Francis, porque bien se podría decir que lo encontró gracias a que discutió con él. Prefería no pensar en eso.

-un caballero no se sienta en la acera- comentó suavemente detrás de él.

Matthew se levantó de un salto y se acomodó su traje mientras un sonrojo cruzaba sus facciones.

-Ah, _désolé_-…-¡quiero decir lo siento! _I'm sorry!_

Arthur dio otro bufido cruzándose de brazos.

-No te preocupes, vamos adentro, la reunión va a continuar.

-Oh, ¿tan pronto? Lamento que hayas que tenido que venir a buscarme, pensé que tardarían más.

-Matthew, pensé haberte dicho hace tiempo que tienes que dejar de disculparte por todo ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera de todos modos?

-Ah, tanto ruido me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. A Kumanjiro también le estaba molestando, así que salimos a tomar un poco de aire.

El canadiense apuntó con la mirada al oso que olisqueaba la vereda de enfrente.

-Voy a entrar, Kumanjiro, no te alejes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quién?

-…Canadá…

-_D'accord_.

Arthur sintió su ceja dar un pequeño tic, ¿el oso también?

-Oh_, Mon Mathieu_, _vous êtes ici-_se escuhó una voz desde la puerta

-Ah_, oui. Je suis ici._

Arthur se sintió fuera de lugar mientras la conversación en francés tomaba forma. Sabía que la Francis lo hacía precisamente con ese propósito, y Matthew no podía evitar contestarle en francés. Siempre había notado como el muchacho se esforzaba por mantener sus raíces francesas, y principalmente por mostrárselas a Francis. Era su lado quebequés que él nunca pudo desprender.

Si bien lo detestaba, por ese mínimo momento le hacía sentir un poco menos de culpa. Porque no había persona en este mundo que conociera, consintiera y de alguna forma, mereciera, más a Matthew, que Francis.

Por más pesado que sea para su ego.

* * *

**Aww, hay tanta gente que también ama a Mattie! Son tan dulces, y él lo merece tanto!**

**Esta historia recibió mucha más respuesta de la que esparaba, eso me pone muy, muy contenta!**

** Gracias a todos por el apoyo! **


	6. Francia

**Las internas del G8**

_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

Francia: Inalcanzable

Francis se sentó con un suspiro mientras se preguntaba por qué era que a los seres humanos les causaba tanto deseo aquello que le era negado. Era como que en el momento que se imponía un límite, al mismo tiempo nacía una _necesidad_ por cruzarlo.

Claro que ese no era el único causante, y lo sabía. Porque, realmente, qué esperaban de él.

¡Mathieu era tan tremendamente _deseable_!

Y protegible al mismo tiempo. No podía. Simplemente no podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a intentarlo.

Hubo muchas ocasiones, debía admitirlo, que estuvo a punto de hacer algo al respecto. Cientos. Pero siempre algo lo devolvía a la realidad. Se detenía a medio camino, y Mathieu, siendo el dulce y perfecto chico que era, pretendía no notarlo y seguía conversando con él como si nada. Cómo si no se diera cuenta que se lo devoraba con la mirada, pretendiendo que sus indirectas eran solo su forma de expresarse.

Era uno de los pocos defectos del canadiense. Su confianza extrema. Confiaba ciegamente en él, gran error. Uno de estos días iba a perder los estribos, y quien sabe cómo podría terminar eso. Mal, seguramente.

Era sólo que-…-

Cómo explicarlo.

Cuando algo está prohibido, y lo _pruebas_, entonces es tú perdición.

Ese fue su propio gran error. Él sabía lo que arriesgaba aquella noche de primero de Julio. Bueno, lo supo _antes_, cuando estaba manejando hasta el departamento de Mathieu, no así en el momento de cometer la infamia. Mientras contenía la respiración acercando su boca a la de Mathieu, en realidad lo único que sabía era que quería cambiar esa expresión triste y abandonaba que tenía, lo demás no existía.

Después, un simple "¡Lo ves, un pequeño sonrojo y ya te vez mucho mejor!" mandó todo el romanticismo a la basura, cómo si sólo hubiera sido una jugada para alegrarlo. Cómo si no hubiera querido hacer eso desde hace siglos, cómo si no quisiera lanzarse sobre él y hacerle mil cosas más. Cómo si no hubiera sido uno de los pocos besos especiales en toda su larga vida.

Al menos había cambiado esa cara de desilusión por una de sorpresa. Lo sacó de una crisis de melancolía para meterlo en una crisis de nervios. Porqué a Mathieu le encantaba enredarse consigo mismo, pero esa estaba bien, podía tolerar verlo tartamudear y confundirse con las mil preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza y que no sabía cómo decirlas, alguna de ella seguramente inquiriendo si no era él el que tenía la culpa.

Lo que no podía era ver esos ojos violetas volverse casi grises por la poca vida que su cara mostraba. Mathieu no estaba hecho para verse triste, su sonrisa lo iluminaba todo. Por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Y por eso soportó todo lo que vino después, los reproches externos e internos, la culpa de haberle mentido, la duda de qué hubiera pasado si, por una vez, se hubiera puesto serio y hubiera mostrado su corazón a la única persona que se lo daría.

Mathieu siempre estuvo tan cerca y tan lejos. Una indirecta por aquí, un roce por allá. Siempre actos inconclusos, nunca nada formal. Nunca tenía el valor de manchar esa inocencia que su adorado Mathieu irradiaba.

Ni si quiera sabiendo muy bien que Mathieu no era inocente. Ya no era un niño, era natural que haya tomado su propio camino. Lo aceptaba, y al mismo tiempo lo carcomía por dentro. Saber que hubo alguien que sí tuvo lo que él no, que no temió lastimarlo, que se quedó con todos sus suspiros cuando él se dedicaba a observar desde las sombras.

Era tonto e irracial su constante miedo a lastimarlo, pero le había hecho tanto daño, día a día seguía cometiendo errores, que romperle el corazón era un límite que definitivamente no estaba tentado a cruzar. Lo que sí era ilógico era que Mathieu confiara tanto en él cuando el mismo no apostaba nada. Pero eso era algo que se escapaba de su jurisdicción. Y al mismo tiempo, una de las razones a las que recurría para no odiarse a sí mismo.

Quizás, si había alguien que confiaba en él, entonces quizás él no era tan malo.

-Francis? _Vous allez bien?_-preguntó Mathieu cuando se le quedó mirando varios segundos, su voz no más qué un susurro como siempre, pero el susurro más dulce que jamás escuchó.

-_Oui, oui. _¡Más qué bien! ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? _Et vous?_ ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera sólo? ¿Pasó algo?

-A-ah, _non_, ya le dije a Arthur…. ¿Y Arthur?

-oh, se escapó como siempre, le encanta escabullirse. Entonces, estás bien, ¿o necesitas un poco de _amour_ de_ grand frère _Francis?

La reacción de Canadá cuando el galo empezó a meter sus manos debajo de su camisa fueron exactamente las que esperaba. Inmediato sonrojo, titubeos adorables e intentos débiles pero firmes de alejarlo, como si temiera lastimarlo. Mathieu _a él_, qué ironía. Qué gran estupidez.

-¡_Fra-francis! __No-non! _

-_Hey! Hands off, frenchie!_

Se escuchó una voz de fondo, la risa de Francis cambió al instante de fresca y profunda, a perfectamente falsa. Esa voz cargada de enfado, ese odio desplazando a la ternura en su pecho, esos increíblemente fuertes brazos separándolo, esos celos burbujeando en su interior.

Era un impecable _déjà vu__._

Con amargura, a su mente vino aquella noche del Primero de julio donde cometió el mayor de sus pecados. Mentía si decía que no valió la pena, pero apenas pudo saborear esa boca por unos segundos antes de que Alfred lo tomara de la chaqueta y lo lanzará contra la mesa ratona más cercana. Uno podría decir que la cosa no pasó a mayores con él dando su perfecta actuación de "sólo soy un pervertido que no sabe mejor forma de alegrar a una persona que besándola", y Mathieu dándole mil sermones a Alfred de cómo no podía entrar a su casa sin tocar primero y enviar a sus invitados por los aires, por más desubicados que fueran. Pero en realidad, hubo algo más.

Fue Alfred marcando territorio y él permitiendo ser apartado.

No sabía si era para peor o mejor, pero Alfred siempre estaba de por medio.

Su presencia reforzaba el _intocable_ que se imprimía en su mente con grandes letras rojas cada vez que Mathieu era dulce con él despertando ingenuamente todos sus instintos, o eran tan tierno al punto que quería abrazarlo hasta que sea imposible separarlos, o sonreía de una manera que lo hacía ver tan hermoso que quería encerrarlo en una torre para que nadie más pueda verlo, o simplemente era él.

Alfred era la barrera que no sea atrevía a sobrepasar. Y era la razón por la que ya no creía que Mathieu fuera _inocente. _

* * *

El franada siempre fue tan difícil para mí.

Me encanta esta pareja, pero siento que no la veo igual que el resto del mundo.

Porqué siempre de una forma u otra deriva en algo extremadamente pervertido y que mi inocente mente no puede concebir! En serio, la mayoría de los videos tienen al menos una imagen que definitivamente es para mayores de 18, y a pesar de que lo soy, aun así me impresiona!

Lo admito, me da _miedo _el fandom de esta pareja. Ya no sé que más me puedo encontrar.

Cómo sea, lamento si no es lo que esperaba, pero el franada siempre lo vi como algo tierno, no puro sexo!

Aunque estoy seguro que ese es perfecto ;)

**Y bueno, era lo que esperaban? 3**


	7. Estados Unidos de América

Ajá, pensaron que nunca continuaría, eh!

Sorpresa, después de que, 3 meses? penúltimo capitulo. Por favor, insultos a mi, mi familia no tiene nada que ver.

Ok, si hay alguien ahí, um, lo siento? Y Gracias por seguir ahí!

Ahora, el tan esperado por ustedes y por mi, Alfred!

* * *

**Las internas del G8**

_Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

Estados Unidos de América: Aliado

Ah, que hermosa era la melodía de alguien tomando una deliciosa gaseosa. Lo hacia feliz, porque sabia que había alguien siendo feliz tomando un refresco, Italia en este caso. Todo el mundo es feliz con un refresco, es imposible que alguien se entristezca por ello. No importaba lo que dijeran las demás naciones, si sus cadenas de comida rápida tenían tanta extensión a nivel mundial, era por algo. Era inevitable, sí el lo producía estaba destinado a ser un éxito. Cosas que vienen con ser un héroe y todo eso.

Arthur, por ejemplo, que en ese momento entraba a los pisotones refunfuñando algo sobre Francia y Canadá, seguramente sería muy feliz si-…-

¿Francis y Mattie?

_Fuck, ¿_cómo podía ser que no le podía sacar los ojos de encima ni 2 segundos a Mattie que ya tenía un francés metiéndole las manos bajo la camisa?

_-Alfred-…- espera, no-…- ¡Le haces daño!_

Y por supuesto, Mattie siempre defendiéndolo. Sólo lo soltó para empujarlo y ponerse entre él y su hermano.

-_L'amérique_, no es necesario ser tan bruto-musitó Francis alisándose el traje

-Oh, lo siento, ¿te hice daño? Era el objetivo-respondió Alfred con falsa simpatía

-Al…

-No, importa, Mathieu, hablamos luego, cuando estés sin tu guardaespaldas

-Tsk, como si hubieras estado hablando.

-_Alfred_…-lo reprendió Matthew mientras Francis se alejaba-creí pedirte que tratarás mejor a mis amigos, y Francis entra en esa categoría antes que lo preguntes.

-Pero, Maaaaattie, yo sólo quiero cuidarte, porque-…-

-Porque eres el héroe y mi hermano mayor y todo. Lo sé, Alfred.

El estadounidense se mordió el labio por dentro. _Porque me importas,_ fue lo que pasó por su mente, aunque claro no lo que su boca iba a decir.

-No es justo-dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos- a Francis le dejas que te haga lo que quiera

-¿¡Que-e, a qué viene eso! ¡Yo no le dejo que me haga nada!

-Sí lo haces. Dime, Mattie, ¿hasta que punto le has dejado llegar?

-A-al, te estas empezando a parecer a Francis-fue la única respuesta de Matthew mientras se acomodaba los lentes y miraba a un costado. La cercanía de su hermano le ponía muy nervioso.

-OK, volvamos adentro

Decidió dejar el tema ahí, básicamente porque tenía miedo de lo que se podía llegar a enterar. Prefería pensar que Mattie seguía siendo su hermano menor de toda la vida. _**Su**_hermano menor.

-Todo el mundo espera por ti para continuar, sabes-comentó casualmente rodeándole los hombros con un brazo

-Oh, um, ¿sí? Lo siento

A veces sentía que sonreía demasiado cuando estaba con Mattie. Era sólo que todo lo relacionado con él le hacía sonreír. Su forma de hablar, sus ojos, su boca, su timidez. Todo sobre él le hacia feliz. ¡Cómo una gaseosa! Una deliciosa y refrescante gaseosa que no podía esperar a tener en su boca. O más bien como una deliciosa y refrescante gaseosa posada tras el vidrio de una maquina expendedora disfuncional que se traga sus monedas y se niega a darle el producto.

Entraron, se sentaron, y el encuentro volvió a su curso. Pero cómo siempre, Estados Unidos no prestaba la más mínima atención. Sólo que esta vez su mente no divagaba con miles de planes para salvar al mundo de dinosaurios gigantes o robots rebeldes, sino que en su cara se reflejaba una expresión apagada que hasta Arthur notó pero no dijo nada.

Mattie siempre fue su hermano menor. Dejando de lado el pequeño lapsus de la guerra de la independencia y la guerra de 1812, siempre estuvieron juntos. Su mayor aliado, y él único en que confiaba con todo lo que tenía. Porque no fue un enemigo (Arthur lo fue, él sólo quedo metido en medio del enredo), no era un enemigo en ese momento, ni lo sería nunca.

Una de las pocas personas (sino la única) que sabía no tenía que estar constantemente vigilando de que no lo traicionara. Y eso era tremendamente valioso para él.

Y definitivamente, lo único en este largo y ancho mundo que deseaba con toda su alma que no se le contagie a nadie. Las demás naciones podían tener su comida rápida, su tecnología, sus investigaciones, pero su hermano no.

Sí era por él, lo encerraría en una habitación muchos pisos bajo tierra, donde no lo alcancen pervertidos, bombas, terroristas ni ningun otro de los tantos peligros que hay dando vueltas por allí.

Tsk. Cómo si Mattie le fuera a permitir hacer eso. Era tan sumiso un segundo y una fiera al otro.

Sabía que podía cuidarse sólo, pero no podía evitar querer sobreprotegerlo, sin importar cuanto le molestara al canadiense. ¿Qué otra forma tenía de decirle que lo quería?

Bueno, básicamente _diciéndolo. _

Pero, realmente, para que lanzarse a una batalla pérdida. No tenía la fuerza para soportar eso. No toleraba pensar en que Mattie lo rechazaría en un santiamén.

Para Mattie nunca sería más que su hermano mayor. Era un privilegio con el que había aprendido a vivir. Él sabía a quién había elegido Mattie.

Él sabía que su hermano se desvivía esperando que esa _fucking_ excusa de persona de Prusia que ni si quiera era una nación por fin se fijara en él. Y mientras Matthew suspiraba detrás de Gilbert, Alfred quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. O golpear a Gilbert sin que Mattie lo viera.

* * *

**El prox y ultimo, prometo que tardará menos de 3 meses, jiji.**


	8. Canadá I

**Me tome mi tiempo, lo sé. No me es fácil terminar historias :')  
De todas formas, esta última parte la termine dividiendo en 2, así que aquí el penúltimo capitulo de mi bebé, sniff.**

**Disfrutenlo, y si todavia siguen conmigo a estas alturas, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que aún sea de su agrado**

* * *

**Las internas del G8**

_mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Canadá: Matthew – Parte I**

Matthew acariciaba a un adormilado Kumanjiro en su regazo mientras escuchaba a Ludwig leer la agenda del la reunión del día,

-Discutir y definir las dimensiones de la creciente lista de fauna y flora en peligro de extinción, diagramar un plan de trabajo para la campaña de concientización sobre la pérdida de la biodiversidad, dialogar sobre la instalación de programa internacional de seguridad en el campo de la biotecnología, búsqueda y consenso-…-

-Veh, Ludwig-lo interrumpió Feliciano levantando la mano-¿qué es _biodiversidad_?

Los ojos azules de Ludwig no tardaron en mandarle una mirada asesina al italiano, pero aún así suspiró y empezó a explicarle. Ludwig siempre tuvo la paciencia de un santo con Feliciano. Matthew estaba seguro que de haber sido otro, no le hubiera dado mucha importancia y hubiera continuado con la lista.

Sintió un destello rojo sobre él, y cuando se giró se cruzó con los ojos rubíes de Prusia. El albino no tardó en sonreír y volver a mirar a su hermano, pretendiendo estar prestando atención. Matthew se preguntó que pensamiento pasaría por su mente para sonreír así, estaba seguro que no lo estaba mirando a él. Por su mirada, estaba seguro que en realidad, estaba mirando a un punto vacío pensando quien sabe qué. Que ese espacio no estuviera vació no contaba, porque para Gilbert lo estaba. Estaba orgulloso de decir que últimamente y de forma gradual no ha sido _tan_ ignorado a nivel internacional, eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo invisible en ciertas ocasiones.

Lo cierto, no era la primera vez que se sentía observado por Gilbert, ya iban varias veces que se repetía el mismo episodio en el día, y no llevaban ni dos horas de reunión. Al principio lo ponía nervioso, pero después, cuando por fin aceptó que no era a él a quien miraba, se tranquilizó un poco. Bueno, más bien digamos que tener esos intensos ojos rojos sobre él ya no lo _paralizaba_. Un gran avance.

Le enojaba sentirse así, porque si no lo estaban mirando a él, no había por que reaccionar así. Gilbert no podía verlo. No quería verlo.

Antes solía hablar con él, de forma esporádica y tontas conversaciones casuales del tipo _"¿la maquina de café ya no funciona de nuevo? Sí, no sé cuantas veces le dije a los de mantenimiento que se encarguen. Oh,hay un café aquí cerca que tienen para llevar, no es nada del otro mundo pero tiene un sabor aceptable"_ que pronto pasaban al olvido, como su presencia.

Bueno, la verdad que con Gilbert no sabía que era mejor, que lo note o no. Recordaba una fiesta de fin de año d años atrás, en la cual había mucho alcohol, sobre todo dentro del sistema del albino. Lo sacó a bailar, y pensó que sería divertido, pero estaba tan alcoholizado que no podía coordinar dos pasos ni decir dos oraciones seguidas. Después empezó arrastrarlo a quien sabe donde, y Matthew se empezó a asustar. Hasta el día de hoy no sabía como hizo para soltarse del fuerte agarre y alejarse alegando que lo mejor sería que se fuera a acostar boca abajo con un balde cerca de la cama. Todavía recordaba como Gilbert pestañeo por unos momentos y luego rió. "Espera, espera, no estas entendiendo. Bueno, quizás, sí, pero no. Quería hablar en un lugar tranquilo, pero ja, quizás debería hablar primero" por un segundo Matthew pensó que realmente lo estaba subestimando y Gilbert no estaba tan afectado y que quizás el rojo en sus mejillas no era más que un mero sonrojo.

Que él _pudiera_ estar provocando, de cierta forma, ese sonrojo. Y esa sonrisa. Y esa mirada tan dulce.

Pero en el momento en que le empezó a hablar en puro alemán supo que, efectivamente, estaba perdido. "_Wenn ich in Deine Augen schaue,_ _kann mich nicht mehr umdrehen,_ _kann mich nicht von der Stelle rühren,kann sonst gar nichts mehr sehe_n._" _le dijo como si él entendiera una palabra, y cuando le propuso ir a buscar a Ludwig para que lo llevara a casa, le respondió un explosivo pero sin perder la alegría _"Nein, nicht Ludwig! Deine augen! Deine augen sind wunderschön! in sie bin ich total verliebt, und nach ihnen ganz verrückt."_. Desde ese día nunca más le habló.

-¡Ahh! ¡Entonces son los animalitos, y las flores, y los frutos, y todo lo que tenga vida!

El gritó de Feliciano lo trajo de vuelta al presente. La reunión no fue diferente a otras, con los ojos de Gilbert sobre él o no, nadie lo veía, más ocupados en discutir por los más tontos detalles, incluida el color de la tinta con la que escribir las resoluciones. Como si fueran a llegar a alguna.

-¡Paaasta!-gritó Feliciano cuando llegue al almuerzo

Quizás era por el hambre atroz que tenía para estas alturas, o el aburrimiento, o las ganas de hacer algo, pero algo lo movió a decir:

-Oh, ¿hoy nos invitarás pastas caseras? Suena delicioso

_-¡Sì!_ Esta es nuestra última reunión antes del receso de fin de año, por lo que, como el anfitrión, pensé en hacer algo para celebrar.

Matthew tenía ganas de suspirar de la ternura.

-_C´estmagnifique!_ ¿Quieres ayuda para servir?-se ofreció desesperado por tener algo para hacer

-Oh, no, son mis invitados, yo puedo.-respondió Feliciano levantándose

-Insisto, no me cuesta nada

Caminaron junto a la cocina mientas Feliciano canturreaba lo deliciosa que era su pasta y de que cómo había pasado todo el fin de semana amasando junto con Lovino para tener suficiente para todos. La comida se veía, y olía, deliciosa, en especial la salsa. Pronto el italiano empezó a hablar de ella también. Matthew lo escuchaba mientras buscaba los vasos con la mirada sin éxito.

-No, nada de vasos, usaremos copas.

-¿Copas?

El italiano sonrió y se giró hacia la mesada. Poniéndose de puntitas, se estiró lo más que pudo tratando de alcanzar la cima de la alacena. Matthew se preguntó como lo guardó ahí si ahora no podía alcanzarlo.

-Sí, el vino se toma en copa, _Matteo_. Eso si es que logró alcanzarlo…

Se puso detrás de él y, manteniendo la distancia pero acercándose lo necesario, lo tomó sin problemas. Feliciano se giró sin previo aviso, y en menos de dos segundos estaba sumergido en sus ojos marrones. No tardó en desviar la mirada y ofrecerle la botella

-Copas, eh, entonces sacaré nueve-dijo casualmente

Las vio colgadas debajo de la estantería al otro lado, las sacó con manos algo temblorosa y la escena de recién aún en mente.

No le gustaba y a la vez le gustaba la forma en que le latía el corazón.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta y Japón apareció frente a ellos.

-Italia_,_ ¿está todo listo? ¿Necesitan más ayuda?

Matthew vio como Feliciano, que aún estaba allí con la botella entre las manos, daba un pequeño salto. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que veía en sus ojos?

-¿Co…cómo me llamaste…Japón?

-Am, siento la formalidad, estoy aún algo metido en el encuentro. Entonces, eh, _Feliciano-kun¸¿_necesitan ayuda?

Feliciano parecía intentar calmar su respiración. El corazón e Matthew volvió a latir, sin poder evitar pensar lo mismo que en el pequeño incidente con el vino: era adorable.

-Todo está bien aquí, Japón, pronto llevaremos las cosas-se apresuró a decir cuando el silencio empezaba a tornarse incómodo.

-Oh, puedo ayudarlos con eso. ¿Estos son los platos que usaremos? Los llevaré a la mesa.

-De acuerdo, yo llevaré las copas, tú te encargas de las pastas y la salsa, ¿no, Feliciano?

Feliciano, a pesar de aún tener los ojos anegados, pareció reaccionar

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Pasta, pasta, deliciosa pasta!

Dándole una última sonrisa, Matthew tomó las copas y caminó a la cocina detrás de KIku que llevaba los platos. Ni bien cruzó la puerta, sintió unos golpecitos en la pierna. Cuando bajó la vista, se encontró con Kumanjiro parado en dos patas contra él, su nariz moviéndose en busca de comida.

-Hambre-dijo el osezno.

-Aún no, Kumakichi. Ve a jugar con Alfred mientras yo terminó de acomodar y luego le preguntaré a Feliciano si tiene un poco de carne para ti.

El animal le dio algo así como una mirada resentida pero de todas formas obedeció. Matthew dejó las copas en la mesa pidiéndole a Francis que las reparta. El Frances le dio sus típicas miradas pervertidas a las que debería estar acostumbrado pero no lo estaba. Apurado por escapar, se giró quizás demasiado rápido y chocó con Kiku que justo pasaba por ahí.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-se disculpó rápidamente chequeando por si había provocado algún daño.

-No es nada, América, yo soy quien debe disculparse. ¡Quiero decir, Canadá! ¡Lo-o siento, sabia que eras tú, no sé porque lo dije!

Matthew rió mientras empezaban a caminar a la cocina.

-Al menos esta vez ha sido solo por costumbre y no porque realmente creías que fuera él. ¡Hey, eso es un gran avance!

Matthew trató de no darle importancia al asunto, ni que ya había perdido la cuanta de las veces en el día en que alguien lo confundían. Mejor confundido que ignorados se decía. Por eso no se enojó cuando Japón volvió a hacerlo, por lo menos esa vez llegó a corregirse a mitad de palabra.

Se dedicó a preparar las servilletas cuando sintió un golpe hueco. Al girarse, vio a Japón mirando el suelo y murmurando incoherencias, el enorme pote de salsa a sus pies y el líquido desparramado por el piso. De inmediato buscó a Feliciano y lo vio tan sorprendido como él.

-_Gomennasai_!

Japón estaba por entrar en pánico, pero Italia no reaccionaba aún. Matthew sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

-Está bien, está bien, no todo se ha echado a perder, Japón, aún queda un poco, ¿no? Y quizás podríamos preparar más, o quizás podríamos hacer otra salsa para complementar, ¿Qué tal una salsa blanca, eh? Es fácil y rápida, y le agregaría un poco de variedad a la comida.

Hasta Matthew se sorprendió por lo tranquilo que sonaba, e incluso le ofreció una sonrisa amigable a ambos. Se fijo que nadie lo viera suspirar de alivio cuando Feliciano respondió con un alegre "_Non c'eproblema!_"

Parecía que hoy estaba teniendo debilidad por lo adorable y lloroso, porque la mirada de gracias mezclada con desesperación que le estaba dando Kiku mandó su corazón a latir de nuevo. Se ofreció a limpiar para redirigir su atención en otra cosa.

_-Matteo-_lo llamó Italia.

-_Oui?_

Lo vio acercarse, caminando suave y con los ojos fijos en lo de él. Había una sonrisa extraña en su cara, y un brillo en la mirada que de alguna forma le hacía acordar a Francis. Cuando estuvo frente a él, colocó sus manos en sus hombros y se puso de puntitas.

-_Mmm,Grazie_-susurró en su oído.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó un poco aún sin soltarlo para sonreírle y observar su sonrojo.

Ahora no sólo su corazón latía fuerte sino que además tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago. Feliciano no esperó a una respuesta, se rió y se alejó para volver a la salsa blanca.

-¿Podrías llevar el vino a la mesa, _Matteo_?

Nunca más volvería a escuchar al italiano decir su nombre de la misma forma.

Tomó la botella y salió de allí tan rápido como su corazón golpeaba en su pecho. Ignorando la mirada de Francis que hoy parecía dispuesto a molestarlo, dejó el vino en la mesa. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Kiku cuando volvió limpio y listo del baño y estaba por volver a la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de Ivan.

-Oh, ¿Vino, pequeño Matvey? ¿No habrá, quizás, un poco de Vodka?

El instinto de alerta se disparó de inmediato, pero a pesar de ver ese extraño brillo en los ojos del ruso, trató de mantener la calma. Solo era Iván, nada que temer. No era que iba a secuestrarlo y a hacerlo su esclavo en plena reunión de G8, verdad…?

-Lo siento, Iván, solo vino italiano, pero quizás tengas suficiente en esa botellita que siempre llevas a todos lados-le dijo ocupándose en alejar una copas del borde la mesa sólo para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

Camino a la cocina manteniendo la compostura. Hasta que Francis y otro de sus comentarios con segundas intenciones volvió a hacerlo un sonrojado y patético muchacho. Toda su actuación con Rusia tirada a la basura. Nunca nadie iba a tomarlo en serio si seguía así.

Cuando entró a la cocina se encontró con Kiku de espaldas a él haciendo algo en la mesada sin rastros de Italia. Dio un suspiro de alivio, su cara ya estaba lo suficientemente retocada por la vergüenza.

-¿Um, y Feliciano?-preguntó asustando un poco al japonés que no lo había escuchado entrar

-Oh, Canadá, eres tú.-le respondió mirándolo por sobre su hombro

-¡Muy bien, has podido reconocerme a la primera!

-¡Oh, sí! Etto, Feliciano fue a lavarse las manos, ya ha terminado la salsa

-Oh, ¿y dijo algo de llevar la comida a la mesa ya?-preguntó

-No, no dijo nada…

-Bueno, entonces mejor esperémoslo.

Matthew se apoyó contra la mesada detrás de él pensando en algo para evitar el consecuente silencio incómodo. Kiku se dio vuelta por fin llamando su atención, dejando a la vista lo que estaba haciendo. Un papel rojo y doblado de forma prolija y tridimensional estaba en sus manos.

-Etto, gracias por limpiar el desastre que yo provoqué, Canadá. Am, esto es para ti a modo de agradecimiento.

Kiku estiró su mano ofreciéndole el objeto, y ahora Matthew podía ver que no sólo era un papel prolijo, era un origami. Una hermosa flor roja, parecida a un lirio.

-No es gran cosa, pero es lo que tengo más a mano en este momento

-¡Es preciosa! ¿Tú la has hecho?-respondió acercándose de un salto y tomando la flor

-Um, es muy fácil en realidad

-¡Algún día tienes que enseñarme!

-Claro, no hay problema.

-_Matteo_~_!_

Matthew dio un pequeño salto. Italia entró sonriéndole específicamente a él sin ninguna discreción

-¿Listos para llevar la comida?-canturreó con un pequeño aplauso

Matthew guardó suavemente su regalo, y entre los tres llevaron las cosas a la mesa y empezaron a servir, el canadiense ignorando que Prusia lo miraba igual que antes. Y por alguna razón Rusia también lo hacía.

Notó que en la otra punta Arthur y Francis peleaban como siempre, y decidió enfocarse en eso. Espero que Feliciano sirviera dos platos bien cargados de pasta y los tomó. Cortó la discusión colocando un plato frente a cada uno esperando que la comida los calmara un poco. No le gustaba verlos pelear.

-_Papa,_ por favor, ya déjalo en paz, cada uno tiene sus costumbres, ¿oui? Ahora por favor dejen de pelear para que podamos tener un lindo almuerzo. Feliciano ha trabajado mucho y la comida esta deliciosa, disfrutémosla todos juntos, ¿eh?

-Oh, _Mon Matieu_, eres tan adorable. _Papa_ te recompensará propiamente luego por ser un niño tan bueno.-canturreó Francis tomando la muñeca del muchacho para que no se escapara

-_Shut up, pervert_-le ordenó Arthur golpeándole la mano para que lo soltara

Francis sonrió pero no hizo ningún comentario, terminando la discusión de forma tácita. Matthew observó que todos los platos estaban servidos ya, y escaneó la mesa en busca de un lugar vacio, rezando interiormente que se hubieran acordado de él. Había un solo lugar vacío.

_Oh,_ quizás era mejor que lo hubieran olvidado y se hubiera asentado el suyo él mismo en donde quisiera. Ahora sería poco amable cambiarse de lugar. Trago saliva y camino lo más tranquilo hacía su lugar. Y sus nervios no venían de estar al lado de Feliciano. Podía manejar eso.

Sino que al otro lado estaba Rusia, que no le quitó los ojos en ningún momento mientras se sentaba.

-_Matvey,_ ¿no quieres vodka?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Lo que dice Gilbert es en realidad parte de un poema que encontré en internet pero no le pude encontrar el autor por ningún medio. La traducción sería, segun yahoo! respuestas:

Cuando miro tus ojos,  
no puedo retroceder,  
no puedo moverme de ese lugar,  
no puedo mirar nada más.

Y lo que dice despues es una especie de collage porque en realidad no puedo decir ni perdón en alemán. En teoria, diria algo como "No, no Ludwig. Tus ojos, tus ojos son maravillosos! De ellos totalmente enamorado, por ellos completamente enloquecido." Cualquier cosa, atribuyamoslo al alcohol ;) _**[Muchas gracias Fallon Kristerson por la correción!]**_

* * *

**y a solo un capitulo de final, lo unico que puedo decir es gracias y ojala aún pueda llenar sus expectativas de una forma u otra.**

**Sniff, los finales siempre me ponen tan sentimentales :')**


	9. Canadá II

Muajaja, pensaron que esto jamas llegaría, eh?

Bueno, quizás deseen que nunca lo haya hecho al leerlo. :3

Na, en serio, me costó una barbaridad escribir esto, me bloqueé completamente, espero que sea al menos...salvable.

* * *

**Las internas del G8**

_mucho ruido y pocas nueces_

**Canadá: Matthew – Parte II**

-No, Gracias, Iván, no me gusta…mezclar-respondió Matthew al ofrecimiento del ruso de volcar vodka en su vino.

-Oh, es una lástima.

Matthew decidió no dejar su copa muy cerca de Iván, por seguridad.

Fue fácil ignorar al ruso de hecho, con el tumulto que estaba creciendo todo alrededor de la mesa Matthew había asumido que ya había vuelto a la invisibilidad. No le importó mucho en ese momento, prefirió dedicarse a comer su delicioso almuerzo y dejar que la discusión de fondo se perdiera en una mezcla de acentos inentendibles.

E ignorar a Rusia. Lo más importante era ignorar a Rusia.

Algo que se hizo difícil cuando Iván le empezó a hablar. Nervioso o no, seguía teniendo modales.

-Hey, Matvey, creo que Arthur te está mirando.-murmuró el ruso con aparentada pero poca efectiva discreción

-Ee-eh?!-balbuceó Matthew sin entender a que venía el comentario

-Da. Definitivamente, te está mirando. Y bastante… intenso.

Aun sabiendo que no hay que creer las historias de Iván, Matthew instintivamente levantó la vista para cruzarse por un segundo con los ojos verdes de Arthur. Decidió dar un pequeño tarareo como única respuestas y no darle gran importancia al asunto. Pero parecía que Rusia estaba aburrido y no iba a dejarlo pasar así como así.

-Oh, que adorable, ahora los dos están sonrojados.

Matthew se negó a mirar a Arthur.

-Y mira como sonríe. ¿Tendrías una relación con Arthur?

-Ee-eh, ¿por qué lo-o pregu-guntas?

-No lo sé, para saber. ¿La tendrías?

-_J'e-e ne sais pas! _ ¿Tú tendrías una relación con Katsuya?

-¿Por qué asumes que ella y yo nunca-…-?

-No quiero saber en realidad.

-Ahora lo sabes. Oh, eres adorable, Matvey.

-Eh. _Merci_…supongo.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta Arthur?

-¡No-o! Quiero decir…es como mi figura paterna…

-¿Y? Si viniera ahora y te besara y te preguntara si quieres ser su novio, ¿le darías una oportunidad?

Matthew sentía que le faltaba el aire. ¿A que venía este interrogatorio?

¿Él y Arthur? ¿En un relación?

Bueno…ahora que lo pensaba…si Arthur viniera y lo besara y le dijera que es especial para él…

Sintió los ojos de Rusia clavados en él con cierta ambición que le hicieron temblar. Rusia quería jugar con su mente y lo estaba logrando. Decidió que ante la duda, lo mejor era simplemente negar todo.

-No. No creo.

-¡Genial!

La alegría de Rusia lo asustó un poco.

-Y ahora digamos que yo-…-

-Creo que voy a salir un rato.

Matthew ya no quería seguir siendo blanco del aburrido ruso, y la huida no le pareció nada malo. Tomó a Kumajiro e ignorando los comentarios de Rusia se encaminó a la salida. Cuando pasó junto a Alfred que estaba sentado en la punta sintió como este se giraba hacia él.

-¿Dónde vas, Matt? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, Kumajiro quiere salir-fabricó una rápida excusa

-Oh.

Una vez fuera se sentó en la vereda y dio un profundo suspiro Rusia le había metido ciertas imágenes en la cabeza que no eran propias de una reunión política.

Para nada propias.

Se le escapó un bostezo. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. La reunión llevaba ya 4 horas, había empezado bien temprano en la mañana, y seguramente seguiría hasta las 6, por lo menos. Ni que fueran a hacer algo productivo, pensó con impaciencia, sólo estaban ahí discutiendo y discutiendo. Cada cosa que alguien comentaba había otra persona dispuesta a llevarle la contra. Y su turno, como siempre, nunca llegaba.

Se preguntó si no habría alguna posibilidad de escaparse para una pequeña siesta. De todas formas nadie lo notaría.

-Un caballero no se sienta en la acera-sonó una voz detrás de él.

Oh, genial, el objetivo de sus imaginaciones, aquí estaba en carne y hueso.

-Ah, _désolé_-…-¡quiero decir lo siento! _I'm sorry!-_balbuceó levantándose de un salto.

-No te preocupes, vamos adentro, la reunión va a continuar.

-Oh, ¿tan pronto? Lamento que hayas que tenido que venir a buscarme, pensé que tardarían más.

Arthur lo miró con reproche y Matthew se sintió como un niño que dice malas palabras sin saber que significan.

-Matthew, pensé haberte dicho hace tiempo que tienes que dejar de disculparte por todo ¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera de todos modos?

Matthew miró al piso. Francis siempre dijo, si vas a mentir, que sea para todos igual.

-Ah, tanto ruido me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. A Kumanjiro también le estaba molestando, así que salimos a tomar un poco de aire. Voy a entrar, Kumanjiro, no te alejes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

El oso detuvo su inspección del cesped en la vereda para mirarlo. Olisqueó un poco el aire y dijo:

-¿Quién?

Matthew sintió un pequeño tic en la ceja, pero decidió calmarse.

-…Canadá…

-_D'accord_.

Matthew disimuladamente le dio una mirada a Arthur, pero si el otro tuvo algún pensamiento por el idioma elegido _inocentemente_ por el oso, no dijo nada.

-Oh_, Mon Mathieu_,_ tu es ici-_se escuchó una voz desde la puerta

Matthew se giró para encontrarse a Francis acercándose a ellos. Tuvo un pequeño debate interior al tener a sus dos guardianes frente a él, sabiendo lo sensible que _ambos _eran con respecto al lenguaje (específicamente, al uso y no uso de francés) Siempre tenía este problema cuando estaba con los otros dos, y a veces le daba la sensanción que Francis lo sabía y usaba su idioma a propósito.

-Ah_, oui. Je suis ici.-_dijo decidiéndose por mantener su costumbre de usar francés cuando se le hablaba en francés.

Cuando Matthew se dio cuenta, Arthur había desaparecido, y Francis de repente estaba más cerca de lo común

-Entonces, estás bien, ¿o necesitas un poco de _amour_ de_ grand frère _Francis?-murmuró el galo, su acento siempre presente

El canadiense no tuvo tiempo ni de procesar las palabras que finos dedos rozaron su cintura sobresaltándolo. Casi con experiencia, en pocos segundos Francis había colado sus manos bajo su camisa, haciéndole cosquillas con su tacto de pluma. Matthew estaba completamente rojo, y aunque no podía negar que tenía ganas de reír (siempre fue muy sensible a las cosquillas), no salían más que balbuceo de su garganta y tenía los ojos clavados en la boca del otro que reía libremente. Sus nervios le estaban poniendo al límite, Francis estaba completamente pegado a él y aún sin cesar el jugueteo de sus dedos ya era más un abrazo que otra cosa.

Matthew, aun si a medias luchaba por soltarse, se preguntó qué sucedería si se lanzara hacia adelante los pocos centímetros de distancia que había y lo besaba.

-_Hey! Hands off, Frenchie!_

La voz inconfundible de Alfred rompió todo, y pronto sintió como las manos de Francis se deslizaban lejos de sus cintura. De puro reflejo se lanzó a agarrar el brazo de su hermano, conocienciendo lo exagerado que podía ser a veces.

-¡Alfred, suéltalo, le haces daño!-pidió

Su hermano le hizo caso y soltó la chaqueta del francés, no sin darle un pequeño empujón antes. Por suerte la cosa no pasó a mayores, simplemente Francis se fue y Alfred hizo berrinches ante la reprimenda de su gemelo y volvieron a la reunión. Nada fuera de la rutina.

-En serio, tienes que empezar a darte cuenta de esas cosas, Mattie, dejas que la gente se te acerque demasiado

-Al, creo que Francis es lo que consideraríamos, una persona de confianza

-Nope. Para nada.

-Bueno, quizás para tí no, para mi sí. ¿Puedes respetar eso?

-Um, supongo

Alfred miró a un costado, no queriendo que su hermano viera su expresión de disconformidad, aun si era obvio que la tenía. Vagamente registró dos personas saliendo al pasillo mientras ellos entraban, hasta que escuchó un quejido a su derecha y vio que una de ellas había chocado con Matthew. Arthur, la otra persona que salía, lo tomó de los hombros desde atr+as para evitar que cayera, y Gilbert, con quien había golpeado el brazo de distraído, se le quedó mirando a los ojos, y Alfred juraba que tenía un leve sonrojo en su pálida piel. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que al parecer el único que registró realmente fue el inglés (que puede que se haya sonrojado un poco también, puede que no, Alfred ni le prestaba atención)

-Am, lo siento-murmuró el albino y siguió su curso de inmediato.

-¡Espera, Gilbert! ¡Dime lo que tu superior-...ash, espera te digo!-gritó Arthur pero fue inútil. Se giró al muchacho que sostenía- ¿Estás bien, Matthew?

-Sí, sí, lo siento-musitó el aludido parándose derecho al instante

El inglés le dio una palmada afectiva antes de salir tras Prusia con pasos rápidos. Matthew lo observó partir mientras seguía un poco sorprendido por la mirada que le dio Gilbert. Esta vez si estaba seguro que lo estaba mirando a él, y lo hizo con tal intensidad que le hizo replantearse todas esas miradas que notó, y siempre notaba, durante las reuniones. No salía de su estado que sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca y era atraído hacia el costado

-_Prussia_ definitivamente no es de confiar-murmuró Alfred con una voz baja que casi lo deja temblando, sus labios rozando su oreja

El estadounidense lo dejó ir y entró en la sala, su cara visiblemente enfadada.

Cuando la reunión por fin volvió a su curso, ahora Matthew sentía que todos los miraban.

(Hasta Ludwig, en algún punto)

**FIN.**

* * *

_FIIIIIIIN, FIIIIN OH GLORIOSO FINAAAAL!_

_Que soy una mala persona por dejarlo ahí? Sep, posiblemente_

_Pero es que estoy metida en demasiados proyectos como para tirarme a hacer esto más largo, perdón! ._

_Además, en realidad desde un prinicipio estaba planeado para ser algo así._

_No sé, quizás la frutación que les genere esta historia los inspire a escribir algo lindo? A mi me pasó varias veces, puede que alguno también :)_

**Terminar una historia nunca me fue fácil, asi que espero mucho amor de su parte!**

**Saludos y gracias a los que siguen ahí a pesar de todas mis fallas y desilusiones! **

**Con amor, Kira.**

PD: Como ya no se quien sigue ahi afuer ahí afuera y quién no, o si vale la pena seguir, si quieren que esta historia tenga algo parecido a un epilogo, van a tener que votar por la/s pareja/s, aunque no prometo nada, ni si ese epilogo va a tener una verdadera resolución. Todo depende de sus respuestas :)

Asi que, a votar OTPs!


End file.
